


Jessica Jones & Mockingbird: Mended Fences

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [21]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Mockingbird (Comic), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholic Jessica Jones, Angst, BAMF Jessica Jones, Big Sister Bobbi Morse, Bisexual Jessica Jones, College Student Peter Parker, Double Date, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Get Together, Guidance Counselor Malcolm Ducasse, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt Jessica Jones, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Its Not a Literal Adoption But Still, Jessica Jones Adopts Peter Parker, Jessica Jones Is a Mess, Jessica Jones-centric, Mary Jane Watson is a Good Bro, MockingJess, POV Jessica Jones, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Actually Treats Mary Jane Like a Human Being, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Jessica Jones, Reference to kidnapping, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: Jessica and Bobbi’s relationship is complicated. It had a rocky start when Bobbi was Jessica’s recruitment officer, took a surprising turn when the two hooked up after a mission together, and was severely damaged when S.H.I.E.L.D. brutally humiliated Peter Parker.Now Jessica and Bobbi have come to an arrangement. The two have casual sex while Bobbi feeds misinformation to S.H.I.E.L.D. about Jessica to keep them off her trail. The arrangement has worked so far, but Bobbi can’t help but want something more. Mary Jane suspects that Jessica feels the same and recruits Peter to help get Jessica to face her feelings.Meanwhile, a hit has been placed on Jessica’s head and the hitman is using a very familiar set of weapons...
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Bobbi Morse, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Jessica Jones & Mockingbird: Mended Fences

James Wesley checked his watch. The buyer was late. This wasn’t unusual in this line of work of course, but it never ceased to irritate him. The transition from attorney to criminal middleman still had its rough points.

Wesley was standing on the roof of a building in Hell’s Kitchen. The sky was dark and the wind was cold, but Wesley had gotten used to that. The amount of covert meetings and dead drops he’d had to do in his line of work had gotten him used to the dark and the cold.

“Is it in the briefcase?” asked a man from behind.

Wesley turned around to face the man in the trench coat standing behind him. Wesley looked down on the briefcase in his hand. He walked over and handed it to the other man, who immediately placed it on the ground and opened it.

“I trust you’ll find it to your satisfaction,” said Wesley.

“Where are the weapons?” asked the man, “All I see is the serum.”

“Flip the switch in the back of the case.”

There was a click, followed by a rapid mechanical whirring. A large chunk of metal launched straight up out of the briefcase before unfolding into a thin, bat-shaped glider. Thrusters burst to life as the glider hovered in the air, about a dozen orange metal spheres clinging to the underside of the wings.

“Yahahaha!” cackled the man, “Look at that!”

“Don’t forget our deal, Mr. Kingsley,” said Wesley sternly, “We will be extremely unhappy if you go back on your word.”

“Of course,” smiled Kingsley.

“And remember,” added Wesley, “we want Jessica Jones alive.”

***

“Jessica!” called out Peter, knocking on the door, “I have the camera! Jessica?”

Peter heard a muffled “Shit!” from the other side of the door, followed by some scrambling and the sound of dishes or glasses getting knocked around.

“Coming!” shouted Jessica from the other side.

Peter waited for another few seconds before the door opened. It only opened wide enough for Jessica to stick her head out. She looked half asleep. She shook the hair out of her face and looked Peter in the eye.

“What?” she asked.

“The Bugle let me use that new camera I was talking about!” said Peter, holding up a large digital camera, “I thought I could show it to you while I still had it checked out.”

“Uh…” said Jessica hesitantly, “Maybe another time.”

“That’s fine,” nodded Peter, “but just so you know, it might be months before they let me use this again.”

Jessica grimaced. Her job involved taking a lot of photos. It was legitimately important for her to have a good understanding of the best cameras on the market and their capabilities. She sighed.

“One second,” she said, closing the door.

A minute or so later, she opened the door. Jessica was wearing one of her loose T-shirts and a pair of navy blue sweatpants that Peter didn’t recognize. They weren’t like the usual pairs Jessica wore; they were actually fairly form fitting and clung tightly to her legs. It struck Peter as odd that she would own a pair like that.

What was stranger was Jessica’s apartment. Peter walked in and instead of the usual stench of day-old food and rum, he didn’t smell anything. When he walked in, he saw that the apartment was the cleanest he had ever seen it. The sink was clear of dirty dishes, no empty glasses were left around the place, and the floor was completely clear of laundry.

“Who are you and what have you done with Jessica Jones?” asked Peter, feigning concern.

“Ha-ha,” said Jessica sarcastically, “I lost something for a case and had to clean everything up to find it. Don’t get used to it.”

“Fair enough,” nodded Peter, walking toward the desk that had been moved closer to the bed, “Here, check out how-”

“Uh, wait!” said Jessica suddenly, “Why don’t you show me over here? Quietly. The, uh, neighbors are sleeping.”

Peter paused for a moment. That was certainly odd, but Peter saw no reason to question it. He shrugged and walked over to Jessica, walking her through the camera’s features and how to use them. While she did have a genuine interest, she seemed to be hurrying Peter along the whole time. Finally, he finished his explanation and returned the camera to its bag.

“Thanks,” said Jessica, “I am going to kick you out now, though.”

“Okay,” said Peter, “Mind if I use the bathroom first real quick?”

“Go ahead,” nodded Jessica.

Peter was on his way to the bathroom when they both heard a loud yawn. Peter turned and looked at Jessica in surprise. Her eyes were wide and her lips were tightly shut. Peter didn’t have a chance to ask any questions before Bobbi walked around the corner, stretching her arms as she yawned again and turned to face Jessica, completely oblivious to Peter.

“Morning Jessica,” smiled Bobbi, sauntering over to her, “Did you want me to put away the-”

Jessica cleared her throat as loudly as she possibly could. Bobbi spun around and saw Peter.

“Peter!?” she realized, distressed.

“Bobbi?” responded Peter.

Peter was shocked and expressionless at first, looking back and forth between the two women. Then he broke into an enormous smile.

“Aw!” he beamed, “I had no idea! Why didn’t you tell me that you two were still seeing each other?”

There were several seconds of absolute silence. Jessica and Bobbi exchanged uncomfortable glances.

“We’re… not really seeing each other,” said Bobbi, looking over to Jessica, “it’s more of a casual thing.”

“That’s cool too!” smiled Peter.

“You’re…” began Bobbi nervously, “Not mad at me?”

“No,” said Peter, almost laughing, “Why would I be?”

Bobbi and Jessica looked at one another. Jessica made a half smile and shrugged. Bobbi let out a long sigh of relief. Between all of Jessica’s contempt and distrust, she had forgotten just how gentle and forgiving Peter was. Of course he didn’t hold anything against her.

“Oh, Bobbi!” said Peter after a moment, “I interrupted you earlier. You had a question about putting something away?”

“Oh,” dismissed Bobbi, blushing, “Nothing.”

“Actually I’m genuinely curious,” added Jessica.

“Really, it’s nothing.”

“You’re not stealing from me, are you?” asked Jessica, mostly joking.

“No, of course not!” said Bobbi nervously, “It’s the… um… vibrator.”

“I didn’t hear that!” panicked Peter, turning red and covering his ears, “I didn’t hear that! I didn’t hear that!”

“You asked!!” yelled Bobbi defensively.

“Get out, Peter!” shouted Jessica.

“I’m leaving!” screamed Peter, sprinting out the door.

Jessica sighed and looked over to Bobbi.

“So…” said Bobbi quietly with a smile, “Did you want to…?”

“Yes,” groaned Jessica, “Please, please, PLEASE fuck that memory out of my head.”

***

“Alright Peter,” said Mary Jane, “What is it?”

Peter had invited both Malcolm and Mary Jane to his dorm room. He wanted to talk to both of them about Jessica and Bobbi and he didn’t know where else they’d have the privacy. He explained to the two of them what he had seen the previous day.

“Bobbi?” asked Malcolm in confusion.

“Barbara Morse,” clarified Peter, “Mockingbird.”

“The Avenger she slept with?” asked Malcolm.

“Right,” nodded Peter, “Apparently they’ve been hooking up on a regular basis, but they insist that it’s purely casual.”

“Yeah right,” said Mary Jane, rolling her eyes.

“You think they’re lying?” asked Peter, concerned.

“I think Jessica’s lying to herself,” said Mary Jane, “Bobbi lives at the Triskelion now. That’s all the way down in D.C. You’re not going to convince me she’s making trips all the way up here _just_ for the sex.”

“But Jessica said-”

“You said her apartment was clean, right?” continued Mary Jane, “Like, way cleaner than usual?”

“Yeah.”

“Does Jessica strike you as the type of person to clean her place for ANYONE?” pointed out Mary Jane, “She’s never even cleaned for you.”

“Yeah…”

“And when was the last time you knew Jessica to consistently hook up with the same person over and over again?” continued Mary Jane, “She’s, like, the queen of the one night stand.”

“Maybe you’re right,” realized Peter.

“We all know how Jessica is with her feelings,” said Mary Jane, “She’s going to keep all of this bottled up inside unless we do something.”

“Do something?” asked Malcolm, concerned.

“Yeah!” smiled Mary Jane, “All we have to do is get Jessica to do something with Bobbi besides sex. Once Jessica realizes how much she likes spending time with Bobbi, she’ll realize her feelings too.”

“I don’t know…” cautioned Malcolm.

“How would we even do that?” asked Peter.

“Hm…” considered Mary Jane.

“Guys,” said Malcolm, “this is a bad idea.”

“What if we trick them into going on a double date with us?” suggested Mary Jane.

“No,” said Malcolm.

“I don’t know if Jessica would go for that,” said Peter.

“She might if it’s at a bar!” said Mary Jane.

“Guys,” said Malcolm, “no.”

“But how do we get Bobbi to go along?” asked Peter.

“Well what does she like?” asked Mary Jane.

“Biology, motorcycles, video games, hitting people with sticks…” listed Peter.

“Oh!” chimed in Mary Jane with a huge smile, “Let’s do that gaming bar in Midtown! The one with the arcade!”

“I’m telling you, it’s not going to work,” said Malcolm.

“Sure it is!” said Mary Jane.

“I see no reason not to try it,” shrugged Peter.

“Neither of you have seen a sitcom before,” sighed Malcolm, “have you?”

***

“You ready?” asked Jessica.

“I think so,” said Bobbi, “Let’s do this.”

“Alright,” said Jessica, “so last week you told her I was struggling to find clients, right?”

“Right.”

Jessica and Bobbi were going over the report that the latter would be filing for Maria Hill. Bobbi had been sent to spy on Jessica, but she told Jessica the truth instead. The two agreed to keep that a secret from Hill and have Bobbi submit misleading reports keeping Hill off of Jessica’s tail.*

*As seen in [Jessica Jones & Mockingbird: Burnt Bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442023)

“Should I tell her the same thing this week?” asked Bobbi.

“No,” said Jessica, “She might pull you out if you keep reporting that there’s nothing new. And we don’t want that.”

“...why don’t we want that?” asked Bobbi awkwardly.

“Because then I wouldn’t be able to feed her misinformation.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“I also like having sex with you,” added Jessica, rolling her eyes, “Don’t worry about that.”

Bobbi nodded. That wasn’t what she was worried about. She really did enjoy spending time with Jessica. The two had initially hooked up following the fight against the Phalanx, but Hill’s subsequent humiliation of Peter had put a rift in their relationship.* Bobbi still harbored feelings for Jessica. Some part of her hoped this pretend relationship would evolve into something real.

*In [Avengers: Part of the Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190941)

“So how do we keep her interested without making her suspicious?” asked Jessica, “Can we say I’m looking into old S.H.I.E.L.D. cases or something?”

“No,” said Bobbi quickly, “If she suspects you’re making a move on S.H.I.E.L.D., she’ll have you arrested.”

“Charming woman, isn’t she?” said Jessica.

“We could tell her you’re on the tail of a crime boss.”

“Nah,” dismissed Jessica, “Too easy to disprove.”

“That you’re roughing up petty thugs for cash?”

“That’s pretty good,” smiled Jessica, “I like that.”

“Thanks!”

“We could take our relationship to the next level,” suggested Jessica casually.

“What?” asked Bobbi quietly, withholding her every fiber’s desire to scream in excitement.

“In the report,” clarified Jessica, “If you tell her we’re getting closer she’ll think you’re making progress, so she’ll want you to keep digging.”

“Oh,” said Bobbi, masking her disappointment, “Yeah, I could tell her that.”

“Then again, she might worry you’re getting too close to me...” considered Jessica.

“I don’t think that would bother her.”

“Really?” asked Jessica, “You don’t think she’ll worry about you being emotionally compromised at this point?”

“...good point,” conceded Bobbi.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent frowned at the thought. Her strained relationship with Hill was not a topic she enjoyed thinking about. Jessica frowned back. She really didn’t like seeing Bobbi sad. She felt compelled to say something to make her feel better.

“Hill’s an idiot,” said Jessica after a moment, “She should have more faith in you than that.”

“I mean I _am_ actively feeding her inaccurate information.”

“Right,” noted Jessica, “but you’re also her best agent.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I’ve met you, Bobbi,” said Jessica, before awkwardly adding, “and no one is as big a nerd about this stuff as you.”

Bobbi nodded, lips pursed tight as she did her best not to reveal how flattered she was.

“Maybe tell her I got like… one sketchy client,” suggested Jessica, thinking carefully, “That’s probably not enough for her to look into it but enough to keep her curious.”

Bobbi shifted her attention to her laptop. She finished filling out her standard report form. After a few seconds of silence she looked up to see Jessica staring at her. Bobbi blushed as their eyes met, but tried to act casual. Then Jessica leaned forward and looked away for a moment.

“I need to tell you something,” she said.

“Yeah?” asked Bobbi.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for some time, Bobbi,” said Jessica uncomfortably.

“Yeah??”

“I…” began Jessica, but then she shook her head.

“...You have this one booger in your nose. It’s not hanging out or anything, but I can clearly see it when you look even a little bit upward. You might want to get that.”

 _Oh for crying out loud!!!_ thought Bobbi.

“...sure,” she said, “Do you have any tissues around here?”

Jessica laughed.

“Fine,” sighed Bobbi, “I’ll use toilet paper. I have to use the bathroom anyway.”

Bobbi closed her laptop and got up, walking into the bathroom. She had barely closed the door behind her when there was a knock on Jessica’s front door. Jessica opened it into the hallway and saw Peter standing there with Mary Jane. Jessica blinked in confusion.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Peter and I were on our way to Lucky Break, that new gaming bar,” said Mary Jane, “We passed by your place and thought you might want to tag along.”

“Why would I-?” began Jessica.

“Did you say gaming bar?” asked an excited Bobbi..

Jessica let out a long sigh and opened the door all the way. Bobbi was standing behind her, having listened in on the conversation.

“Hi!” she said upon seeing Mary Jane, “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Barbara Morse. Call me Bobbi.”

“Mary Jane Watson,” smiled Mary Jane as they shook hands.

“I figured,” said Bobbi, “I’ve heard all about you. All of the Avengers have.”

“Really?” asked Mary Jane, eyeing Peter and noticing him blush.

“Yeah,” chuckled Bobbi, “He just kept going on and on about how awesome you are.”

“Really?” beamed Mary Jane, turning to Peter.

Peter offered an uncomfortable shrug. Mary Jane playfully bumped her hip into his, causing him to stumble slightly. Both Bobbi and Mary Jane chuckled. Jessica continued to look bemused.

“You know you could come with us if you want,” suggested Mary Jane to Bobbi.

“What?” said Jessica, looking at Mary Jane in confusion and annoyance.

“Yeah!” agreed Bobbi, “Sounds fun, right Jessica?”

“No, actually,” said Jessica plainly, “Going to some overpriced nerd bar is not my idea of fun.”

“I’ll buy your drinks!” said Mary Jane suddenly. 

Everyone turned to her in shocked silence. No one could believe she had said that.

“You serious?” asked Jessica, “Because I _will_ take you up on that.”

“Yes!”

The others looked at each other nervously. Did Mary Jane know what she was getting herself into?

“You know how much I drink, don’t you?” clarified Jessica.

“Of course!”

“My average bar tab is usually $100 befrore tax or tip.”

“Absolu- Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah. Still want to cover my drinks, Red?”

“...yes!” said Mary Jane after a moment of consideration.

“Alright,” conceded Jessica, “You convinced me.”

Jessica and Bobbi gathered their things and joined Peter and Mary Jane on their way out.

“Does this place have the original _Street Fighter_?” asked Bobbi.

“Sure do!” said Peter, “I think they even have the version with pressure-sensitive rubber buttons.”

“Really!?” smiled Bobbi, “Awesome!”

“I prefer the six button configuration they used in _Street Fighter II_ myself,” said Peter.

“Oh my God,” groaned Jessica loudly, “It’s gonna be nerd in stereo all night.”

***

“Grrrr…” groaned Jessica, massaging her temples.

Peter and Bobbi were seated beside Jessica, intensely discussing the inaccuracy of the biology portrayed in Star Trek. Jessica downed her whiskey and motioned to the bartender for another. If she was going to have to listen to this, she was going to make the most of it. In this case, that meant getting drunk on the free drinks.

“How’re you doing?” asked Mary Jane, scooting up next to Jessica.

“I don’t know which of them I want to give a swirly to more,” muttered Jessica, “but you’re footing the bill so I’ll restrain myself.”

“How considerate of you,” chuckled Mary Jane.

“What’s considerate is that I’m only ordering rail liquor,” said Jessica, “You’re lucky I’m not a snob.”

“No one would ever accuse you of _that_ , Jessica,” smiled Mary Jane.

Jessica raised her eyebrows. Then she downed her new whiskey and slid the glass forward.

“Give me the Macallan this time,” she said, maintaining eye contact with Mary Jane.

The bartender obliged. Mary Jane crossed her arms in a huff. Jessica had ordered the expensive brand just to spite her. Then Jessica threw the drink back and finished it in one gulp.

“Hey Bobbi,” called Mary Jane, masking her frustration, “Are you any good at _Road Burners_?”

“Oh sweet!” smiled Bobbi, “They have one here?”

Mary Jane had looked the game up ahead of time. She had wanted to make sure the bar had at least one motorcycle arcade game.

“Peter,” said Mary Jane, “could you show Bobbi where it is?”

“But I thought-”

“Please?” asked Mary Jane emphatically.

“Yeah,” nodded Peter, “Come on Bobbi, I’ll show you.”

Mary Jane and Jessica sat silently as the two walked past them. Once Peter and Bobbi had left earshot Jessica spun to face Mary Jane directly.

“What’s your game, Red?”

“Oh come on, Jessica!” said Mary Jane, rolling her eyes, “What’s the deal with you and Bobbi?”

“We’re fucking,” said Jessica particularly loudly, “Happy?”

“She’s making a 5 hour drive every weekend just for casual sex?” asked Mary Jane doubtfully.

“It’s… complicated.”

“Ha!”

“What?”

“‘Complicated’ is always code for dating,” smiled Mary Jane.

“Not that kind of ‘complicated’ you dork,” said Jessica in a hushed tone, “It’s like Peter’s other life kinds of complicated.”

“Oh,” said Mary Jane, “OH! Seriously? What’s going on? Is Peter in danger? Is Bobbi-?”

“Stop talking right now and I won’t fold you into a pretzel,” said Jessica plainly.

Mary Jane stopped talking.

“I’ll explain it later,” said Jessica, “but Bobbi’s cool. Don’t worry about her.”

Mary Jane stared back nervously. Jessica rolled her eyes.

“Yes, you can talk again.”

“So are you two dating?”

“No.”

“So you just have a crush on her?”

“No.”

“Because you know she’s totally into you.”

“I know.”

“You know?” smiled Mary Jane excitedly.

“Uh…” muttered Jessica nervously, “I mean… No.”

“Jessica!”

“Listen, Red,” said Jessica, “How Bobbi feels about me doesn’t matter.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t have feelings for her.”

“Sure you do!”

“You want me to prove it?”

“Ha, sure!” dared Mary Jane, “Show me something you’d do with Bobbi that you’d never do with someone you have feelings for.”

Jessica immediately got up and walked out of the room. Mary Jane followed closely behind. They made their way to _Road Burners_ , where Peter was standing beside Bobbi. Bobbi was on the game’s tilting motorcycle, leaning side to side and focusing intensely on the screen.

“Hey guys,” said Peter, “Check it out! Bobbi’s already made it to-”

“WEDGIE!” declared Jessica.

“HOOEEEEOW!!!” squealed Bobbi.

Jessica had walked up behind Bobbi, who was leaning all the way forward on the motorcycle, and dug into her skinny jeans. She grabbed the waistband of Bobbi’s bright pink underwear and yanked it up to her neck. Jessica maintained her grip and slowly pulled harder as Bobbi clutched onto the motorcycle in pain until Jessica finally let the waistband snap back.

“Jessica!!” cried out Bobbi, “There are skinny jeans! This is going to be impossible to fix!”

“I know,” chuckled Jessica.

“MJ, what did you two talk about?” asked Peter quietly.

“I really thought I called her bluff,” whispered Mary Jane in disbelief, “I guess maybe she isn’t into Bobbi after all.”

Bobbi groaned and slowly got off the motorcycle, standing in a wide stance. Multiple patrons were looking at her in amusement. She squatted several times, wincing with each one. She tried to pull at the seat of her pants, but couldn’t get enough of a grip on the fabric to do it. There was also nothing she could do about the several feet of pink fabric hanging out of the jeans. She turned red in the face and began to waddle over towards the restrooms. Jessica offered her a playful wave as she walked by.

“Actually,” said Peter, “Knowing Jessica, that might have just confirmed that she has feelings for Bobbi...”

***

“Oof,” winced Mary Jane, checking her bank account on her phone, “That’s the last time I offer to pay for your drinks, Jessica.”

“Told ya,” smirked Jessica.

“That was actually a pretty light night for her,” commented Peter.

“I know,” sighed Jessica, “I’m barely buzzed. What a waste.”

The four were walking down the street, on their way home from the bar. Peter and Mary Jane intended to go back to Peter’s dorm, where Peter would leave on a Spider-Man patrol before coming back to spend the night with her. Jessica and Bobbi were headed for Jessica’s apartment.

“I still can’t believe you ruined my high score,” mumbled Bobbi.

“Are you still not over that?” chuckled Jessica.

“Well maybe when I stop feeling by underwear crawl inside me with every step, I’ll reconsider,” snarked Bobbi.

Jessica quietly laughed, proud of herself.

“LOOK OUT!” cried Peter suddenly.

“YAHAHAHAHA!” shrieked a high-pitched voice from the sky.

Jessica had just enough time to notice an orange sphere out of the corner of her eye before she grabbed onto Bobbi and leapt away. A huge explosion still seared Jessica’s back as she flew away, landing painfully on the ground alongside Bobbi. Peter had pulled Mary Jane away in the other direction. An orange hooded figure on a bat shaped glider descended toward them.

“Osborn!?” cried out Jessica.

“Guess again, Jessica Jones!” laughed the figure, “The Green Goblin is old hat! This is the era of... The Hobgoblin! YAHAHAHA!”

 _Shit,_ realized Jessica, _He called me by name. I must be his target._

Jessica looked around to get ahold of her surroundings. A small crater denoted where the bomb had gone off moments before, an overturned flaming car beside it. Peter had run off with Mary Jane, presumably to change into his costume and come back. Bobbi was lying next to Jessica, uninjured but still shaken from the initial attack.

Jessica could hear distant screaming. The explosion had sent all nearby civilians into a panic. Jessica was directly in front of a hotel, where a family was running for cover. Jessica looked and saw that one of the pillars holding up the hotel’s large overhang at the entrance was cracked from the explosion. Jessica gasped as she saw the cracks grow larger. The family screamed as they realized it too.

“No!” cried out Jessica, leaping toward them.

Jessica landed right in front of the family, frightening them. Jessica barely had enough time to brace herself and put her hands out before the overhang came crashing down. Jessica grunted as she caught the massive slab of concrete just inches over the heads of the family.

“Thank you,” whispered the mother.

“Get inside!” yelled Jessica impatiently.

They did. Jessica could feel her arms trembling from the strain of holding the piece of debris up. It was overwhelming. She wasn’t sure if she could even set it down before her entire body buckled under the weight.

“Jessica!” cried Bobbi in concern.

Bobbi had just gotten to her feet and realized what was happening. She saw Jessica struggling and instinctively sprinted toward her. Hobgoblin made note of this, let out a cackle, and swooped down toward Bobbi with the glider’s blades pointed directly at her. Jessica’s heart stopped. That maniac was going to kill Bobbi.

“Get away from my girlfriend, freak!!” screamed Jessica, heaving the slab of concrete.

The debris collided with Hobgoblin hard, knocking him off his glider and slamming him into the ground with enough force to knock him out. The glider skitted to the ground and powered down. Bobbi looked between Hobgoblin and Jessica several times, shocked.

Jessica couldn’t believe it. A second ago she had barely been able to hold that thing, but then she had successfully hurled it across the street at a moving target. She was feeling the effects of the effort though. The muscles in her arms were on fire. She could barely move them.

Bobbi smiled at Jessica. Jessica smiled back. Then she noticed that Bobbi’s smile had a hint of smugness to it. Then Jessica remembered what she had said when she threw the concrete slab.

“Uh…” blushed Jessica, “I wouldn’t… That didn’t… Don’t read too much into it.”

“Let’s talk about it at your place,” suggested Bobbi.

“Right.”

“But just so you know,” added Bobbi playfully, “that was really gay.”

“Alright, Goblin 2.0!” announced Spider-Man as he swung around the corner and landed in the street, “Get ready to- Oh. Huh. Look at that.”

Spider-Man looked at the unconscious Hobgoblin lying under the rubble.

“Yeah,” scoffed Jessica, “a lot of help you were.”

***

“Listen,” said Jessica the moment she and Bobbi were in her apartment, “people say a lot of things under pressure. I thought one of us was going to die, so of course I-”

“I _want_ to be your girlfriend, Jessica,” said Bobbi plainly.

Jessica didn’t respond at first. She just looked at Bobbi, trying to read her as best she could.

“...do you want that?” asked Bobbi after a moment.

“Bobbi,” said Jessica, “I thought we agreed to just hookup and feed Hill misinformation. That was it. Nothing more.”

“Yeah,” acknowledged Bobbi, “but then you called me your girlfriend out there.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Okay,” said Bobbi calmly, “Then help me understand.”

“I don’t know,” sighed Jessica, “Honestly, I’m still pretty mad at you.”

“For what happened to Peter?”

Jessica nodded.

“Bobbi,” she said quietly, “I liked you. I really liked you. When you told me that my skills were an asset to the Avengers, I felt more appreciated than I had in a long time. When I was with you that night, I felt… safe. That’s why it hurt so much when you let Hill do all that to Peter. I had trusted you and I thought you would have my back. But…”

“You’re right,” said Bobbi, “ I should have done more for Peter. He deserved better. He deserved to have every one of us fighting on his behalf as hard as you did. I should have known that.”

Jessica bit her lip to keep from tearing up at the thought. It still hurt her to think back to how badly Hill had hurt Peter that day.

“You’re the one who helped me see that,” continued Bobbi, “Whether or not you want us to be together, I’ll remember that. You’ve made me a better person, Jessica.”

Jessica didn’t respond. She just stared at Bobbi. Bobbi could see a vulnerability in her eyes she hadn’t before. She wasn’t sure what to make of it. After a few minutes of this Bobbi spoke.

“...Jessica?”

“Yeah,” she whispered, her voice breaking, “Yeah, let’s give this a shot.”

“..you mean it?”

“Yes.”

“Can…” asked Bobbi hesitantly, “Can I give you a hug?”

“Yes.”

Bobbi beamed with delight and wrapped her arms tightly around Jessica, squeezing her close. Jessica let out a relieved sigh. It felt nice. She slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around Bobbi, pulling her closer. Bobbi blissfully rested her head in the crook of Jessica’s neck. Jessica took in the smell of Bobbi’s hair and the feeling of her warm face so close to hers. Jessica smiled. She was happy. 

Then she felt the sharp sensation of Bobbi yanking up the back of her underwear. Jessica pulled away, mouth gaping and eyes wide open in shock.

“Sorry,” smirked Bobbi, letting the waistband snap back, “I had to. Now we’re even.”

“I don’t do ‘even,’” chuckled Jessica, forcibly turning Bobbi away and pinning her to the wall beside them.

“Hey!”

“Sorry babe,” smiled Jessica, “You’re getting cocky. And we just can’t have that.”

Jessica pulled Bobbi’s jeans back and grabbed the already-stretched out undies with both hands. This time, Jessica used all of her strength. Bobbi let out a deep, unflattering groan of pain as she was sharply bounced up into the air effortlessly over and over. On the fourth bounce a loud **RIIIP!** sounded as the pink cotton tore away completely, leaving Bobbi in a heap on the floor. It hurt like a bitch, but knowing it came from her girlfriend softened the experience. She knew that was how Jessica expressed affection, making this confirmation of her feelings as far as Bobbi was concerned.

“Hell of a way to treat your new girlfriend,”grunted Bobbi with a grin.

Jessica offered Bobbi a half smile before helping her to her feet. Bobbi winced as she took her first step.

“Do you have any Vaseline?” she asked, “Because otherwise we’re not going to be doing a whole lot south of the equator tonight, if you catch my drift.” 

“It’s in the bathroom cabinet,” sighed Jessica, “You fucking nerd.” 

***

“I’m here to see an inmate.”

“Sure,” said the man sitting at the desk, “What’s his name?”

“Wilson Fisk,” said Wesley.

Wesley was led through the facility and to the unit where his client was being held. The minimum security prison was largely unintimidating, with all of the guards seeming at ease. Wesley eventually reached Fisk’s room and was led inside, where he saw Fisk sitting at a small desk in the corner on his laptop. This luxury, among many others, had been provided to Fisk upon his incarceration on the grounds of the importance and necessity of Fisk’s involvement in running Fisk Enterprises. This also allowed him to stay involved in the illegitimate side of his business.

“James,” nodded Fisk, closing the laptop.

Wesley nodded and approached his client. Wesley had long been Fisk’s personal lawyer and unofficial right-hand man in his operations. They had been working together for years and by now they were among each others’ closest friends. Wesley had fought tooth and nail to get this arrangement for Fisk, who greatly appreciated the gesture and would remember it well when he was finally in power again.

“Mr. Fisk,” nodded Wesley in response.

“We may begin whenever you are ready,” said Fisk, pulling a notepad from the table beside his bunk.

Fisk had returned to a more hands-on approach to his organized crime management since being arrested. He had been on top for so long that he had to relearn a lot of the procedure, but he was readjusting quickly. Soon he’d have as much power as any crime lord on the outside. Until then though, he needed to rely on updates from Wesley to achieve control.

“Before we begin,” said Wesley, “There is an urgent matter we must discuss.”

“Kingsley,” surmised Fisk, not looking up from his notepad, “He failed to capture Jessica Jones.”

“Yes,” said Wesley.

“I heard,” said Fisk, “Keep the formula for Osborn’s serum. We may need it again.”

“Understood,” said Wesley, “Additionally, there’s something else you may want to know about Kingsley’s actions.”

“What’s that?”

“Jessica Jones was with three others when she was attacked,” explained Wesley, “One has been identified as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Barbara Morse. The other two couldn’t be identified, but one was a skinny boy who matches your description of Spider-Man.*”

*From when Fisk kidnapped him back in [Jessica Jones & Spider-Man: Break You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579316)

“With Jessica Jones?” considered Fisk, “Hm. Yes, that’s probably him. You couldn’t get a name?”

“No.”

“Find it out,” ordered Fisk, “I _will_ learn who Spider-Man is. Then I will tear down everything he cares about piece by piece.”

**Author's Note:**

> 10% plot  
> 15% angst  
> 10% humiliation  
> 65% sitcom nonsense


End file.
